A Speedster's Crisis
by Mystik Seasons
Summary: Wally West, defender of Keystone City, is called out by a friend for help...but what if he can't? What if his life is turning to ruins? Rating for language and violence in later chapters.


****

A Speedster's Crisis

__

Chapter One

Help is Needed

The streets of Keystone city were slick as the rain continued to pour onto the muddy earth, like God's own tears streaming down His cheeks. Wallace West slouched as he walked along the side of the street, watching very little go past him. Wally was not any normal person; for, under his guise as Wallace West, a normal young man, lied the Scarlet Speedster only known to mankind as the Flash. 

_Talk about a bad day_, Wally thought to himself, his mind racing nearly as fast as his feet could. _Late to class, then a few idiots played 'Oh, let's pick on Wally', and **then **a group of gangsters just had to pick that time to rob a city bank. And leave me to clean up the mess._

He let a sigh escape his lips as he shook his head, damp red-orange hair plastered to his head. He continued the short journey to his apartment building, fearing that running would cause too much attention to be drawn to him when he arrived. A large piece of gravel lay in his path, and so he just kicked it with the side of his foot, causing it to be tossed out into the street.

_Oh, how I wish I had Superman's powers…or something!_ he exclaimed mentally. Too long has it been since he had a normal life…girls, parties, a _life_. But he had an honor to be kept in place. Ever since his uncle, Barry Allen, was killed by the Anti-Monitor*, he took it upon himself to not allow the Silver-Age Flash die in vain. So, he took his uncle's old costume and adopted the name; no longer Kid Flash, but the brand new Scarlet Speedster, the Flash.

As he closed in on his apartment, he heard the ringing of sirens. _Probably just the police going after some little thing again, _he thought in disgust. He didn't enjoy going out as the Flash unless he was truly needed. Not that he didn't mind being the hero once in a while, but it stressed him. Another sigh was allowed to travel from his breath as the rain continued still to drown the earth. _Maybe I need to take a vacation_, was his mental suggestion. It wasn't a bad idea, really; going to Hawaii or something for a week, taking a break from acting all superhero.

As Wally opened the glass and steel door, he could still hear the far-off sirens of the police. A shrug opened on his shoulders as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. Removing the keys to the door from his jeans pocket, he looked around the halls. Empty. With another shrug spreading over his top half, he turned the key and opened his door, stepping into the quiet apartment. After he was fully inside, he turned and closed the door.

"You took quite a while, Wallace," a familiar voice said from a darkened corner of his apartment. He whirled around the meet the shadowed figure.

"Bruce? What are you doing here in Keystone? Aren't you needed in Gotham City?" He looked directly at his old friend, the Batman, fellow member of the Justice League America. They hadn't been through as much as Bruce and Barry, but they were close…just like the Flash before he was close to _everyone_. He was loved.

"I am; and so are you. A group of criminals, known as the Jackals, have captured around forty or fifty innocents. In those hostages are children, even…these men, the Jackals, are sick. The Gotham Police and I don't have too much information on them, and we don't know much of the current situation. All we know is this: they have timed bombs for twenty-four hours, and they are suicidal. They are willing to kill themselves to kill those people. We need your help, Wally. You can quickly find an entrance to the Dome, one of the most secured areas in Gotham. Will you come with me?" Bruce Wayne stpped from the shadows, fully in costume as the Batman.

"Of course, Bruce…I'll do what I can." And, in a _flash_, Wally West was in costume as the Flash, the Fastest Man Alive. "Let's hurry." A nod from Batman was all it took for the Flash. He was outside when Batman came down the wall and into his batmobile. "I'll keep up. Just fly."

The batmobile roared with life as its engine was ignited, and it soon sped off the streets of Keystone City, heading toward the darker Gotham City. The Flash kept at its side, matching the car's speed with much ease. Soon they were in the crowded city streets, and still going. They were at the Dome, a security building for if something dreadful happened, and now something dreadful _was _happening; though the Dome wasn't free for use.

"Commissioner Gordon," Batman greeted as he came to a halt, stepping out from his batmobile. "What's the current situation?"

"Still nothing, Batman. Any negotiations we try are refused. It's hopeless…ah, I see you found the Flash. Nice to meet you, son." The Commissioner of the Gotham City Police put out his hand, and was rewarded with the Flash's handshake. 

"I'll do what I can," Wally told them.

"That's all we can ask for, Flash. It's all we can _do_. That…and pray for the safety of those innocent people."

*See Crisis on Infinite Earths, #8


End file.
